Operation: Getting Them Together
by RandomPsychoEmoBeaver
Summary: A side crack fic from Antiheroics. Rorschach/OC, Dr. Manhattab/OC, Dan/Laurie. M for language, smut, suggestive themes and some violence. Major OOC-ness and what not. Flames are warmly welcomed, we're going camping and we want some to make s'mores.
1. Operation: Commence!

_Exactly one month ago..._

"_Dr. Manhattan, the name's Ultraviolet and this is Purple Lace. We're looking to working with you." _

"_Yea!"_

"_I look forward to working with as well..."_

–

**NOW: March 1, 2010**

"You know what I've noticed Rorschach?" Morgan asked her masked companion.

"What?" he inquired curiously.

"Dr. Manhattan and Skye seem to have some chemistry." Morgan told him.

The two were currently sitting inside Dr. Manhattan's lab watching him and Skye work on modifications for Archimedes while Daniel was away with Laurie on vacation.

"I've seen that too actually but why did you bring it up?" Rorschach responded.

"I've got a plan to get them together." Morgan smiled snidely.

She then pulled out a large folder overflowing with papers. She shoved it to Rorschach who went through the contents.

"This has got to be more than one plan." he mumbled.

"Well those are just the back up plans, there are exactly fifty of them." Morgan responded.

"Why do I think this won't end well?" Rorschach sighed.

"Oh shut up, and welcome to: Operation Getting them Together!"

–

**So this will be completely unrelated to Antiheroics. There's no danger and Rorschach and Morgan are just friends in this. Dan and Laurie will appear every now and then and there's little to know crime fighting. Just a bunch of wacked out plans and on occasion (meaning every single chapter) pure and utter CRACK! Enjoy and review**

**Flames will be used to grill hamburgers for Psycho. She likes them medium rare. **


	2. Plan 1

**Plan One**

**Lock Jon and Skye in a tiny closet...make sure Jon is naked**

"Um..Dr. Manhattan I need you to go in the closet." Rorschach said as he walked into Jon's lab.

"Is there something in there of importance?" Jon asked.

"Yes...um...some very dangerous chemicals I can't touch but you can." Rorschach lied.

Jon shrugged his shoulders and followed Rorschach to the extremely small and cramped storage closet. As Jon walked in Morgan and Skye rounded the corner.

"It's in there! I swear! The giant rabies rat!" Morgan was saying.

Skye rolled her eyes as she turned and entered the closet as well, looking at Jon in confusion...them she caught on.

"What the hell...?" she was cut off by the door slamming in her face.

Morgan then high-fived Rorschach and they pressed their ears to the door trying to here what was going on. There was nothing but silence.

"Is it really that awkward?" she asked.

"Maybe..." Rorschach answered.

**Meanwhile...**

"Seriously though, locking us in a closet?! What the hell is wrong with them?!" Skye was ranting.

Jon had teleported them out of the closet and Skye was now ranting and pacing in the lab while Jon continued working on his latest project which had yet to be revealed to everyone.

"They may have had good intentions." he stated as his hands worked over a piece of metal.

"Yea, yea...good intentions my ass." Skye mumbled.

Jon chuckled and she glared at him.

"How is this funny? They're obviously lost their minds." she snaps.

Jon shakes his head as he turned and wrapped his arms around Skye. She sighed and returned the gesture, laying her head on his chest.

"Whatever they're doing, we'll get to the bottom of it." he says comfortingly.

**Back with the idiots...namely Morgan....**

"Dammit! I should have known they'd teleport!" she yelled.

Rorschach just shook his head, it had been common sense.

"No choice now but to go to plan 2!"

Morgan then huffed and grabbed Rorschach's hat, put it on, and stormed off. Rorschach just groaned and followed after her....

–

**There's the first chapter. Haha Morgan and Rorschach are so oblivious it's not even funny. Okay yes it is. Don't worry the plans get even funnier and the chapter get longer. So review and we'll update soon!**

**-Random and Psycho (the ultimate Seme and Uke)**


	3. Plan 2

**Plan Two**

**Steal all of Skye's clothing, making sure she has nothing to wear.**

"How can you work like this?!" Morgan screamed.

"Work like what?" Skye asked as she and Jon looked up from the blueprint they were working on.

"With him naked?!" Morgan said.

Skye blushed and opened and closed her mouth, trying to find a suitable answer to why she was comfortable with seeing Jon's genitals.

"Uh...um...well you see..." she trailed off, looking away.

"Well?!" Morgan demanded.

"You get used to it after awhile." Skye finally answered.

"But it's a freaking blue penis!" Morgan yelled.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Skye cocked her head to the side.

This shut Morgan up and she stormed out. Little did Skye know that this was all part of her latest plan to get Skye and Jon together. She looked throughout the military base until she found her buddy Rorschach eating a can of baked beans. She snatched the can from him and dragged him by the collar down the hallway with her.

"It's time for plan number 2, fire up the incinerator." she told him.

He pulled away from her and headed to the boiler room to do as he was told. Morgan appeared later with three large black bags.

"This is all of Skye's clothing, BURN IT ALL!" She told him.

They spent the next two hours burning all of Skye's clothing.

**Meanwhile...**

Skye could not _believe _this! Al her clothes were gone. She even checked her drawer for underwear and found NOTHING. Even the clothes she had just taken off before stepping into the shower were gone. Slightly embarrassed she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom. Looking around she saw no one and sighed in relief. Now she just had to get to Morgan's room...

"Skye?" her face heated up immediately.

She turned to see Jon standing behind her, a confused look on his face.

"Uh...hey there Jon..." she chuckled nervously.

"Why are you....?" he trailed off gesturing to her semi nakedness.

"All my clothes have just mysteriously gone missing." Skye explained.

"That's strange" Jon commented.

"Yea I know..." Skye shrugged.

"Let's go get you a robe then." he said before grabbing her and teleporting...leaving the towel behind.

**With Morgan and Rorschach...**

"I should probably get rid of my clothes, got at any space at your place?" Morgan asked looking to Rorschach.

The masked vigilante couldn't answer. He had caught on fire and was currently doing the stop, drop, and roll on the boiler room floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Morgan asked.

He only responded with screaming and grunting. Finally the fire was out and he stood.

"Thanks for _not _helping!" he snapped at her.

"You're welcome...now let's go check on jon and Skye." Morgan giggled, and they headed out the boiler room.

**Meanwhile...**

"HOLY SHIT!" Skye was panicking.

She was hiding in the closet. Lucky for her she realized the towel was lost before Jon could get a glimpse at her. She had never been so embarrassed. Looking around she found one of Jon's old robes and put it on, tying it as tightly as she could. She then stepped out of the closet.

"Are you alright now Skye?" he asked her.

She nodded wordlessly and sighed. "Why the hell is this happening to me? To you? To us?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Jon pressed.

"I mean, we got locked in a closet...now this...what's next....attack dogs?" she groaned.

Jon smiled and like before and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. He didn't speak, he didn't need to. Skye was immediately reassured and smiled.

"Thanks Jon..." she whispered.

**Back with the idiots...namely Morgan...**

Morgan glared when she saw Skye walking around, fully clothed, and she and Jon were working as usual.

"Where the hell did you get those clothes?" she asked...realizing her mistake.

"I knew it was you! Laurie let me borrow some until I can mine back. Where are they?" Skye questioned.

Morgan didn't answer...she just ran and hid....

–

**I loved this one so much! Random liked it too. Hopefully you liked it as well. The next one will be longer, for sure with more Skye/Jon fluff! Whoo! Now go review.**

**Reviews = happy wonderful playtime land with candy and unicorns **

**Flames = really delicious grilled steaks**


	4. Plan 3

**Plan Three**

**Turn off the power at night. Skye is scared of the dark.**

"Are you ready Rorschach?" Morgan asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"For what?" Rorschach asked in confusion, since Morgan had never told him plan three. Morgan glared at Rorschach, as if he was an idiot. Which he was for following Morgan's ideas.

"To kill the power tonight! Skye is scared of the dark, so she'll go running to Jon and they'll realize their love for each and have mad, passionate sex!" Morgan exclaimed, nodding her head.

"..To much info" Rorschach cringed.

"TO THE POWERLINES!" Morgan screamed, grabbing Rorschach's hat, and running off to the city's main power lines.

**Meanwhile...**

Skye tossed slightly in the bed...she was having a nightmare. Turning and moaning she fought of imaginary beings but it wasn't enough. With a scream she jolted awake and gasped, drenched in a cold sweat. Reaching for her lamp she clicked it on and stood up, going to the bathroom. Halfway there the lights went back out and this time Skye emitted a scream so loud the room shook. Moments later a familiar blue light was behind her and strong arms wrapped around her.

"What's wrong?' Jon asked her.

"I...don't...like..the dark." Skye gasped.

She then found herself teleported to Jon's bedroom and he sat her down on his bed. Then he used his energy to light candles around the room. Sitting beside her he placed a comforting hand on her knee.

"You'll be fine Skye, try to sleep." he told her.

"It's not going to be that simple." she said allowing him to lay her down and pull the blanket over her.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare before the power went out...I _can't _go back to sleep." she explained.

"What was it about?' Jon inquired.

"Many things...the world ending...my mother...losing Morgan...losing _you..._" she trailed off he bent down over her, placing a hand on her cheek, sending electric tingles through her skin.

"It doesn't matter now Skye, none of that will _ever _happen." Jon assured her.

"Promise?" she asked.

**With Morgan and her masked companion...**

"You know what? This may be our best plan yet." Morgan commented.

This would have been a good thing to say had they been getting arrested for being caught cutting power lines.

"You have the right to remain silent and all that other good stuff." the officer told them as they ducked their heads into the police vehicle.

"No Morgan this isn't your best plan ever." Rorschach snapped.

"Don't worry we'll just call Skye and Jon when we get there." Morgan responded.

Then they were driven to the police station. Rorschach muttering curses the whole way...

**Meanwhile...**

The power was still out but Skye had been able to sleep. It was now 7 in the morning though and her eyes flickered open. She shifted and turned, coming face to face with Jon who lay beside her. He wasn't asleep but his eyes were closed, so Skye decided to annoy him a bit.

She poked at him lightly, first his face, then trailed down his jawline. Then to his neck, to his collarbone, down his chest but before she could get any farther his hand gripped hers. Her eyes flickered to his and a grin spread across her face.

"Good morning to you too." she breathed.

Before Jon could reply the telephone rung.

"Ignore it?" She asked.

Jon smiled and they let the call go straight to voice mail...a mistake.

"Hi this is Skye...MORGAN!...and Jon's off working. Leave a message after the beep!" the answer machine said, then Morgan's voice was heard.

"Hay Skye! Remember that time you told me I was going to do something stupid and land myself in jail? Well it happened! So you need to come pick me and Rorschach up! So like, yea. BY THE WAY, I'M HUNGRY SO BRING ME A MUFFIN, AND ALSO JON IF YOU COME, PLEASE HAVE ON SOME PANTS. I DON'T THINK THE POLICE WILL WANT TO SEE A BLUE PENIS. I love you. Goodbye" And then the dial tone.

"...What?" Skye asked blinking several times.

"It seems they've been put in jail." Jon chuckled.

"We should go get them out...idiots." Skye said.

"What station are they in?" Jon asked.

"...Ah crap."

–

**So those idiots were put in jail and Jon had to fork over 150 grand and the idiots got off on parole. Morgan was able to use her powers on the judge to influence him when he gave them the sentence.**

**Haha, so review okay?**

**Reviews = Random's attempts at dancing.**

**Flames = Lols over the fail of Twilight. **


	5. Plan 4

**Plan Four**

**Make Skye and Jon go to the beach and replace Skye's swimsuit with a very unmodest one**

"Why the hell are we at the beach?" Skye as she tried to hide the thong she was wearing.

Someone had stolen her one piece swimsuit and left a thong and string bikini in its place. She didn't know how Morgan had convinced her and Jon to go the beach. Neither of them liked water.

"Maybe Rorschach and Morgan thought we needed to break. So they sent us here, that seems logical." Jon suggested.

Skye nodded as she grabbed Jon's hand and they began strolling down the beach.

**Meanwhile…**

"THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS! WE MUST DOCUMENT THIS MOMENTOUS OCCASION!" Morgan shook Rorschach as she screamed in his face.

The vigilante responded by slapping her in the face and running away.

"COME BACK YOU COWARD! WE NEED A CAMERA!" Morgan chased after him.

As they ran down the shoreline everything seemed to in slow motion for the Baywatch effect. Morgan's mouth was wide open as she yelled at Rorschach who tripped and fell, in slow motion. As he hit the ground Morgan jumped over him and laughed. She didn't notice the group of surfers until she collided face first into a surfboard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU FAIL AT LIFE!" Rorschach laughed.

**Those guys are idiots…**

Jon smirked as Skye expressed her dislike of her swimsuit which she finally showed to him.

"I look like a whore!" She exclaimed.

"You look quite sexy in my opinion." He commented and she glared at him.

"You're so not getting any tonight." She said before stalking off to buy an ice cream cone.

Jon sighed and followed after her since he had the money to pay for the ice cream. As he walked beside her, he tried to apologize.

"I thought it was a compliment, I didn't mean to offend you." He pleaded.

"I'm not offended, I'm flattered." She smirked, "But I still don't like this bikini."

"Then allow me to dispose of it at home." Skye grinned at the double meaning in his words.

"Okay, but I want ice cream first."

**Where are those morons?**

"Where the hell are Skye and Jon?" Morgan asked, looking up and down the beach.

"Why is there a beach in New York in the first place?" Rorschach asked, "And it's January too."

"Um dumbass, it's like April." Morgan said.

"Actually you're both dumbasses, it's still March." A complete and total stranger told them.

"How stupid can you get?" Another stranger said.

"FUCK YOU WITH A THIRTY NINE AND HALF FOOT POLE MR. GRINCH!" A five year old kid yelled.

"What the hell kind of beach is this?!" Morgan asked.

"New Yorkers are so mean." Rorschach sobbed, leaving the beach and Morgan.

"Man up Rorschach, MAN UP!" Morgan ran after him.

This time they both collided face first into surfboards. THERE ARE NO SURFBOARDS IN NEW YORK BECAUSE THERE IS NO BEACH! WHERE IS THE LOGIC IN THIS PLAN, IT'S SO STUPID!

That's it, Morgan and Rorschach just fail so much right now.

**With Skye and Jon…**

"If there's no beach in New York then what the hell?" Skye asked as they lay in bed together.

"Remember, it was Morgan's idea." Jon stated.

"You've got a point there.

--

**We've just like abandoned this story, we're so sorry. This chapter isn't up to par, my apologies. I've got to get into funny again. Anywho, is there a beach in New York? I really don't know. Seriously. **

**If there isn't, then Morgan and Rorschach have just reached a whole new level of idiocy.**

**Reviews = Pie!**

**Flames = a warm feeling under my bum**

**With love,**

**Psycho (Random isn't with me today)**


	6. Plan 5

**Plan Five**

**Steal all of Skye's Panties**

Skye frowned as she looked through her drawer. Something was terribly wrong. Every last bit of her underwear was gone. Even her thongs!

"What the hell?!" She nearly yelled.

There was only one person who could be responsible for this. Morgan.

**With Morgan and Rorschach**

"What is the point of stealing her underwear?" Rorschach asked.

"Skye wears pants that are really low on her waist. Without her underwear she won't be able to hide." Morgan cackled.

"Then she'll just keep her pants pulled up and maybe wear a belt." Rorschach reasoned.

Morgan frowned before punching him in the face. "Stop being intelligent!"

"MORGAN, YOU BETTER PRAY I DON'T FIND YOU BECAUSE WHEN I DO, YOU WILL REGRET IT." Skye's voice rang through the Rockerfeller Center.

"Oh dear god, I'm dead." Morgan whimpered before sprinting out of the room.

**With the rampaging Skye**

"Jon, can I borrow a pair of boxers? It's not like you wear anything." Skye asked, pointing out the man's penis.

"Sure, and we can go out and buy some underwear when I'm done with this experiment." Jon told her.

"I have to kill Morgan first." Skye called as she walked out of the room to go get some boxers.

As she walked, she saw Morgan tiptoeing across the hallway. The blonde was mumbling to herself, possibly praying. Skye tackled her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU LOOKED HIDEOUS IN UNDERWEAR!" Morgan explained.

"THAT'S SO QUEER!" Skye tried to choke her.

"QUEER IS FOR GUYS! I'M A LESBIAN!" Morgan clarified.

"You are?" Skye stopped trying to kill Morgan and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Only when it comes to Megan Fox. Her hotness can evaporate the Pacific Ocean." Morgan said.

"I so totally agree. We have to see Jennifer's Body when it comes out." Skye grinned.

"It'll be the sexiest movie of the year." Morgan added.

"Because it has Megan Fox." Skye agreed.

"Megan Fox" They both said in unison as they disappeared into a fantasy where they ran through a green meadow, Megan Fox waiting for them and as they neared her, the ocean began to evaporate into a kingdom of Megan Fox.

"I think Megan Fox is ugly." They were torn from their fantasy by Rorschach.

"What did you say?" Skye asked through clenched teeth.

"She's hideous, I prefer Shia LaBeouf." He told them.

The screams of Rorschach being dismembered echoed throughout the Center. Jon merely shrugged. He liked Shia too, but he knew to keep his mouth shut.

So the plan was unsuccessful and Morgan had to think of a a new scheme as she sewed Rorschach back together. The End

Not really…

--

**JENNIFER'S BODY! Random, Emo, Beaver, and I are so going to go see it when we get back from AWA. Eeeeeeep! **

**Reviews = MEGAN FOX! (we wish)**

**Flames = MEGAN FOX! (still, we wish)**

**Megan, we know you'll never read this but this chapter is for you. **

**Man….I'm obsessed. It's creepy.**

**Later,**

**Psycho**


	7. Plan 6

**Plan Six**

**Leave Skye and Jon alone on a dark and stormy night and try to scare Skye into Jon's arms **

It was a dark and stormy night. Somewhere off in the distance, an idiot was laughing maniacally. Beside her, a masked man was putting on a skeleton costume.

"If Skye kills me on accident, I will come back and haunt your ass. You can bet on that." Rorschach told Morgan.

"Oh lighten up, she'll just dismember you again. You survived last time, did you not?" Morgan grinned evilly as she pulled the power switch, plunging the Rockerfeller Center into total darkness.

Off in the distance (again), someone screamed. Morgan's grin grew wider. There was no avoiding. Tonight, Jon and Skye would get together and have MAD PASSIONATE SEX! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Go now my minion! Scare Skye into Jon's blue arms! GO!" Morgan kicked Rorschach and he fell over onto his face. With an angry grunt, he stood up and stormed off into the darkness. All the while, he prayed to any god that he would come out of this alive.

**Meanwhile...**

"Have I told you that I hate my life?" Skye asked Jon as she sat in the middle of his bed whilst he worked on something. She didn't know what it was but it looked important. And expensive.

"At least you have one." Jon said without looking at her.

"Boo you whore." Skye responded before hopping off the bed. She really had to go to the bathroom but it was dark. And Jon was too busy.

_I'll just have to grow a pair and go alone,_she sighed as she opened the door and walked out into the black hallway. Why the walls were painted black? She'd never know but she would love to kill the interior decorator. Anyway, she crept down the hall, glancing around for any danger.

When she finally reached the bathroom, she froze. Something was watching her. Slowly she turned to see a skeletal..._thing _standing behind her.

"HOLY CHICKEN NUGGETS BATMAN!"

**Back with Jon...and Morgan**

The loud explosion caused Jon's project to fall onto the floor. _Damn, _he thought, _Now I'll never be able to fix that waffle maker. _

Shaking his head he left his room and came across Morgan who was dragging...something down the hallway. She smiled sheepishly as she passed. The thing she dragged emitted a groan and Jon noted that it was bleeding. Bleeding? Oh damn.

"Skye...?" Jon asked as he walked around the corner to see his lover clinging to the ceiling for dear life.

"Dude...I don't know if he was tripping on acid or some shit but Rorschach is stupid." She whispered.

"What did you do?" Jon asked.

"I...um...killed his face?" Skye said as she dropped down from the ceiling.

"You killed his face?" Jon repeated.

"He no longer has a face." Skye nodded.

Well, that was an interesting turn of events. Jon figured that since Walter never liked his face, it wouldn't be much of a loss for him. Sighing, he wrapped an arm around Skye's shoulder and they walked back to his room. There was no in Hell that she would be sleeping alone tonight.

**Poor Rorschach...**

"How do I look?" Rorschach asked as he unwrapped the bandages from his face. His response was Morgan laughing like a psycho on crack (a bad combination...trust me).

"You look horrible! There's no face! It's just...ick. You need a new face. Lucky for you, I know a good plastic surgeon."

Rorschach looked at her in question...wait he doesn't have a face. So he can't look or talk. Damn, that's bad.

"Don't worry, I never got plastic surgery but did you honestly think Skye's boobs were real? Pfft."

The poor vigilante decided it was a dumbass move to struggle as Morgan dragged him off to meet with her friend Dr. Frank N. Furter

**Believe it or not, this has been sitting on my computer for about a year. Failure, right? But here it is. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**SN: How about that Rocky Horror reference eh? Haha.**


End file.
